The purpose of the present proposal is to provide systematic information over a two year period on the general intellectual, academic, cognitive, neurological, neurophysiological, personality, and social-emotional adjustments of children with Chronic Renal Failure (CRF) and renal transplants. Data will be analyzed to provide information: 1) to determine the extent to which cognitive and neurophysical measures can be used to gauge treatment efficiency; 2) to determine the extent to which cognitive, neurophysiological and biochemical measures routinely monitored in CRF patients are intercorrelated; and 3) to determine changes which occur as a result of CRF and transplantation. A series of five studies are proposed: Study I will examine the longitudinal effects of CRF and transplantation on general intellectual, academic, and personality functions; Study II will examine the longitudinal effects of CRF and transplantation on neurological and neurophysiological functions; Study III will examine the longitudinal effects of CRF and transplantation on memory, attention, and problem solving; Study IV will examine the effect of dialysis on the performance of cognitive tasks of memory, attention, and problem solving; and Study V will look for intercorrelational relationships between cognitive, neurophysiological, clinical neurological, and biochemical indices of CRF in children.